Happy Father's Day
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Kagome along with her and Sesshoumaru's children visit Kaede's village only to be told of the holiday of Father's Day. Now the pups have to plan something to get their dad to show their appreciation and love for him? What could they possibly get him?


Summary: Kagome along with her and Sesshoumaru's children visit Kaede's village only to be told of the holiday of Father's Day. Now the pups have to plan something to get their dad to show their appreciation and love for him? What could they possibly get him?

Happy Father's Day

Kagome sighed happily as she climbed the steps to her one time home; she held both of her children's hands as they entered the cheery hard working village. She hardly got to visit due to her busy life back at the palace. These were one of the rare occasions where she could relax and enjoy the company of her friends.

Walking past the many huts the villagers bowed respectively to the trio as they made their way to the hut at the end. It was Kaede's home and was once Kagome's. She just knew some of her friends would also be residing there. Kagome couldn't help but feel excited, her friends hadn't seen her two youngest children since they were infants. She just knew they'd be pleased to see them again.

Finally reaching the hut Kagome knocked before entering. She couldn't help but smile when she found old Kaede making some soup with Inuyasha lounging lazily beside her. Dog ears twitched at the sound of knocking causing the hanyou to look up to meet his best friend's blue eyes.

"Nice of you to visit us" He remarked with a smirk "That bastard finally let you out?"

"Inuyasha" Kagome warned as she ushered her children inside "Watch your language around the young ones" She then turned her attention to the old woman "Hello Kaede"

"Hello child, ye has been missed" The old woman smiled as she struggled to her feet and gave the miko a warm hug "Ah, these cannot be the same youngsters I last encountered"

"Indeed they are" Kagome beamed as they both sat down. The youngest of her two jumped into her lap whilst the slightly older one took a seat beside her. "This is Makina" She motioned to the eldest who bowed her head "And this one is Maru" She ruffled the boy's hair who was currently cowering in her lap "He's a little shy"

"It is a pleasure to see ye again, ye may not remember thy"

"Your face is familiar" Makina replied bluntly. Makina was a little beauty. She had silver hair with black bangs and her mother's eyes; she also had one magenta marking on each cheek and eyelids. She was only eight years old but was wiser than any child her age. Her personality reflected her father's, much to Kagome's disdain, but was kind and caring to her loved ones. Maru on the other hand was her opposite. Indeed they did share the silver hair and similar markings but there were still differences there. Unlike Makina, all of Maru's hair was silver and he had two magenta markings on his cheeks and a crescent moon adorning his forehead. He possessed his father's golden eyes but they held his mother's warmth. He was a very timid and shy boy and also very naïve; he was incredibly adorable and only three years old. He adored his mother but idolized his father.

"It is surprising that ye has remembered thy, ye were tiny the first time we met"

"I am youkai, I have a very good memory"

"Keh, she's a chip off the old block" Inuyasha snorted "There's no doubt that she's _his_ brat. Ne, speaking of the asshole, where is he?"

"Watch you mouth, Yash" Kagome sighed "And he's on some business, he shall be coming for me once he's finished. Since he's working in the area I asked him to bring me here so that I could show you my little darlings" She kissed Maru's cheek as she cuddled him "Isn't he an image of his daddy"

"Unfortunately" Inuyasha muttered "Poor kid" Makina's gaze narrowed on the hanyou as she clenched his fist.

"And what is wrong with my brother looking like my father?" Her childlike voice was not very threatening but her glare certainly was, it matched her father's.

"Don't argue with him, Makina" Kagome caught her daughter's clenched fist "He is your father's brother, they always insult each other"

"He's my uncle?" Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at her mother "How annoying"

"Keh, out of all the brats you've popped out I like her the least" Inuyasha huffed "She's too much like _him_"

"Inuyasha!" A feminine voice seethed from the doorway. Everyone looked up to meet a very pissed looking miko "Do not argue with the girl, haven't you got anything better to do" Inuyasha just grumbled under his breath as he sat up. "It is nice to see you again, Kagome" She took a seat next to the hanyou.

"You too, Kikyo" She smiled genuinely "How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you. Though, it does take a lot to put up with this moody hanyou" She pointed in Inuyasha's direction "He's completely useless, he's only gone and flunked his responsibilities by giving Haku to Miroku and Sango"

"That's Inuyasha for ya" Kagome laughed "But how is Haku?"

"He's fine, a little rough with some of the village children but a good boy all in all. Thankfully, he hasn't picked up his father's foul mouth"

"Have you had any more children since we last seen each other?"

"There's another on the way" Kikyo rubbed her currently flat stomach "I'm a month pregnant"

"Congratulations" She beamed "I hope the child is as happy and healthy as Haku"

"Thank you. Sango, Miroku and the rest of the children shall be here shortly"

"Sooner than that" Inuyasha cut in "They're outside" Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo then stepped in with a group of children following behind.

"What a pleasant surprise" Miroku grinned as he leaned down and kissed Kagome's cheek "Have you considered bearing my child yet, Kagome?"

"I think you have plenty" She motioned to the four children who were currently surrounding Kaede "Ne, where's the twins?"

"I'm afraid you've just missed them" Sango sighed as she leaned down and hugged her friend "They have gone shopping for the day" She took a seat beside the miko on the opposite side to Makina. Miroku sat next to his wife just as Shippo practically pounced on Kagome, frightening poor Maru in the process.

"Hey Shippo" Kagome laughed as she gently eased the teenager off "How have you been?"

"Great, I've been training with the kitsune clan and have grown stronger. I even managed to throw Inuyasha into a lake the other day"

"Oi" Inuyasha growled as he play wrestled with Haku "That's only because I was distracted"

"Sure sure" He then jumped down beside Makina.

"Do you guys remember my youngest ones?" Kagome motioned to Maru and Makina "This is my little girl Makina and this is my little boy Maru. Kids, these are my best friends. The monk is Miroku, the demon slayer is Sango, the neko in her lap is Kirara, the miko is Kikyo, the kitsune is Shippo and the rest are their children" Greetings were exchanged before Sango introduced her children.

"The boy currently hugging Kaede is my eldest, besides the twins, Ichiro; the other boy is my youngest Kai; the youngest of the girls is Chi and the eldest who is sitting in Kaede's lap is Ukyo. They're not going to introduce themselves since there's food around" She added with a laugh.

"They're all adorable Sango" Kagome then turned her attention to Haku. He looked like a tiny version of Inuyasha, the only difference was that he had his mother's pale skin and chocolate eyes. "You've grown a lot, Haku"

"Thanks, aunt Kagome" He grinned as he rolled away from his father "I'll be fifteen when autumn comes"

"Don't worry, I remember your birthday" She laughed "How you been searching for a mate at all?"

"Nope, I'm enjoying life as a single man" He chuckled "Ne, where's uncle?"

"He's on a business trip" Sango then turned to her miko friend.

"How is Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah, he's fine. A bit moody this morning because he didn't want to go to the meeting, he doesn't like leaving us alone"

"Still protective as ever then" Sango mused "How are the rest of the kids?"

"They're great, thanks. Dai is visiting my mother for the week and Jade and Ichiru are out travelling. Ichiru didn't really want to go but Sesshoumaru didn't want Jade gallivanting out on her own, he still treats her like his little girl. I think he sometimes forgets that she's seventeen and capable of looking after herself"

"Has Sesshoumaru had to fight off any suitors yet?" Miroku asked with a grin.

"Only if Ichiru and Dai doesn't beat him to it" She mused "Have you had to?"

"Once or twice" He shrugged "I didn't want them going out on their own today but they softened me up with their father's day gift. They both worked together and got me a new staff" He picked it up proudly.

"Awe how sweet" Kagome beamed. She was about to ask what the rest of his children got him but was interrupted by her daughter tugging her sleeve "Yes honey?"

"What is father's day?"

"Oh Kagome" Kaede chuckled "I'm surprised ye have not told them of father's day. Ye were the one who introduced it to us after all"

"To be honest I completely forgot, for the past few years Sesshoumaru has been called away during father's day so I had to run the palace. Ichiru, Dai and Jade know about father's day, I've just kinda failed to tell these two"

"What is it?" Maru quietly whispered into his mother's ear.

"Thy shall tell them" Kaede smiled softly "Your mother told us that father's day is the one time during the year where a father is pampered by his children who show him their appreciation by getting him gifts of a sort"

"So it is a day of showing your affections to your father?" Makina asked. Kaede nodded and watched as the child began to ponder to herself.

"I purchased a case for Tetsusaiga when dad isn't using it" Haku grinned "That way he won't forget where he put it"

"He still will" Kikyo and Sango snickered causing the hanyou to send a death glare their way.

"Mommy" Maru whimpered "I have no money, how can I get daddy something to show him I love him?" His little lip quivered causing everyone to awe at him.

"Why don't you make something?" His mother offered "You know daddy loves it when you make him things" Maru immediately chirped up.

"Can I draw him a picture?"

"Of course, daddy will love that" She then grabbed her trusty yellow pack that she carried with her everywhere and pulled out her son's drawing book and utensils. As soon as she set them down Maru slid out of her lap and went about making his father's present.

"What can I do for him?" Makina threw her mother a pleading look "Can I make something too?"

"Of course" Kagome laughed, she loved how innocent they were. "What do you want to make him?"

"I'll show you when I get back" She grinned as she stood "Can I go by the well?"

"Oh I don't know sweetie" She frowned "It's not safe for a little girl to be wandering on her own"

"But dad's not too far from there"

"Still, he wouldn't be able to get to you in time if something happened" Makina folded her arms and huffed at her mother "Don't start, Makina"

"But..."

"No buts, you're not going there alone"

"I'll take her" Shippo offered "I need to train so I can keep an eye on her at the same time"

"Well..." The desperate pleading look returned to her daughter's pretty face causing her to reluctantly agree "Alright, but don't take your eye off her for a second. Makina, you listen to Shippo and do what he says no matter what"

"Okay" She smiled as she leaned over and kissed her cheek "Thank you" Shippo then stood and held out his hand to Makina.

"Little Princess" He winked. Makina blushed as she stared into his emerald eyes. Not completely understanding her own reaction she averted her gaze and linked his arm. "We'll be back soon" He then stole Makina away into Inuyasha's Forest.

"I think your brat just fell prey to Shippo's charm" Inuyasha chuckled as he folded his arms.

"Yasha" Kagome groaned "Makina's too young to understand and Shippo's too old for her"

"Tell him that" He grinned "I wonder what would happen if Sesshoumaru found those two alone"

"He would do nothing" She huffed "Sesshoumaru knows Shippo and trusts him with his children"

"Sure" Sarcasm dripped from his mouth.

Kagome ignored her brother in law's teasing by turning her attention to her son who had a very serious determined look on his face. It was simply adorable...

Three hours later Makina and Shippo returned to the hut and Maru had finished his little masterpiece. Kagome had just finished her tea as her daughter jumped down beside her "Have you finished, darling?"

"Yes" She grace her mother with a little grin as she held up her prize. It was a wooden carving of her father's inuyoukai form.

"Bloody hell" Inuyasha gaped "How old are ya again?"

"Eight"

"And you did that? Kagome, what the hell are you feeding the kid?" Everyone had to agree with Inuyasha, the prize in Makina's claws was amazing. Any normal child would not be able to achieve such at her age.

"She's very talented" Kagome beamed with pride "I'm very proud of her"

"Will dad like it?" Makina worriedly asked.

"Most definitely. And he's also going to like Maru's present" At hearing this Maru grabbed his picture and ran over to his sister.

"Look Maki" He held up his piece of art "I hope daddy likes it" The picture consisted of himself, his parents and the rest of his siblings. He had even managed to write 'happy father's day daddy' at the top. Of course, it was a simple child's drawing but it was considered good for his age. Kagome knew Sesshoumaru would love it regardless since it was his son who had done it.

"Dad will love it" Makina reassured as she gave her little brother a hug. Kagome couldn't help but grin at the interaction between her children. She loved how they doted on each other, thankfully they didn't share the same relationship their father did with their uncle. She was pulled from her thoughts by the monk.

"So when is Sesshoumaru coming for you?" Kagome looked at her watch. She hid it under her sleeve so she never received any confused looks from others; there were some parts of modern technology that Kagome simply couldn't live without. "Ten minutes actually; gosh I didn't realize the time" She quickly gathered up Maru's drawing supplies and threw them into her bag "I told him I'd meet him by the well"

"We'll accompany you" Sango offered. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who would like to see you off"

"Thanks Sango" Kagome threw her pack over her shoulder as she stood "Come along kids, we don't want to keep daddy waiting"

"Okay" They both replied as they jumped to their feet.

"I would accompany ye Kagome, but these old legs can't travel far" Kaede apologized.

"That's okay, Kaede" She smiled down as she kissed the old woman's cheek "I'd feel bad dragging you out anyway"

"It has been lovely seeing ye again, Kagome. Please visit again soon"

"I will, promise" She winked.

"You four stay here with Kaede" Sango commanded her children "Don't wander off and listen to Kaede" The four obeyed and the rest of the group followed Kagome out.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the well and leaned against it. He was tired, annoyed and wanted nothing more than to hold his family in his arms. His three eldest pups would not be seen until tonight since it was time for them to return home. It unnerved him when their family was separated for a short period of time.

A smirk graced his handsome features when the scent of his beloved and pups danced to him. They were just past the trees in front of him. Inuyasha, his family and friends were also approaching but he paid no heed to them. His family were the most important to him.

"Daddy!" The bushes rustled and out came his pups running to him. Makina sprinted whilst Maru somewhat waddled with his little legs. Of course, his daughter was the first to get to him; she wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled against him. Since she was tiny compared to him she only reached his thigh so it was a struggle for her to reach his waist. He kneeled for her to cuddle to him better just as his youngest dived onto him with a giggle. He used his free arm to sweep his son into his protective embrace just as Kagome and the others entered the clearing.

"Hey honey" Kagome greeted with a smile. She would not go to her mate and husband until their children presented him with their gifts.

"Happy father's day" The two pups cheered as they pulled back to grin up at their father. Sesshoumaru chuckled at their over enthusiastic grins as they both hid their presents behind their backs.

"Thank you, pups"

"Kaede told us what father's day meant so we decided to make you a something each to show how much we love you" Makina smiled as she pulled the little wooden Inu from behind her back and presented it to her father. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly at her handy work, he knew his daughter was talented but not to this extent. The figurine rivalled that of her sister's masterpieces. Smiling genuinely he took the gift from his little girl and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Makina, it is very beautiful" Forgetting herself she squealed and wrapped her arms around her neck, she always loved to please her father.

"My turn, my turn" Maru tugged at his sister so that she would let their father go. Makina laughed but complied. "Daddy, I want to show you how much I love you too" He then held up his picture "See it's us. That's me, you, mommy, Makina, Jade, Dai and Ichiru" Sesshoumaru could clearly see the devotion that had gone into the simple little picture. He knew how much his youngest idolized him and that the picture presented before him had been made to the best of his ability. He was certainly very impressed that his three year old had managed to write in the top. Most pups his age didn't know how to read or write. Once again smiling, he took the picture from his pup and kissed his brow.

"It is a lovely picture Maru, thank you" He ruffled his son's hair "You've even managed to make mommy look pretty" He joked as his son dived into his waiting arms.

"Hey I heard that" Kagome mock scowled her husband "Guess who's not going to have play time tonight" Sesshoumaru lifted his two pups into his arms and carried them over to his mate. He smirked devilishly at her as the pups giggled.

"I am merely saying that Maru did an excellent job at catching your beauty"

"Yeah yeah, sure" He then leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"And it would be unfair to deprive me of playtime" He smirked "I believe I have not received a gift from you"

"You're not my father" She laughed as she kissed her children's cheek. She then took their gifts from Sesshoumaru's hands since his was holding the pups and put them in her pack. That was when Inuyasha stepped forward.

"Long time no see, Sessh"

"Hello to you too, Inuyasha" He set his pups down just as Haku ran over to him "You've grown well, Haku"

"Thanks uncle" He grinned as he gave him a somewhat manly hug "You have to visit more often, you always come up with the best ways to get dad"

"Hm, if I am missed then I shall visit you more, Haku"

"Oi" Inuyasha growled. Kikyo rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand to pulled him back. Sesshoumaru smirked at how his brother easily submitted to his mate before turning his attention back to his own.

"It would be best if we left now, we need to be home for the pups"

"You mean so that you can get more presents" Kagome laughed as she turned to her friends "I'll see you guys again soon, come visit us sometime too"

"See you soon Kagome" Sango grinned as she wrapped her arms around the miko "Take care"

"You too" She smiled "Bye guys" Kagome went to her mate's side who had once again lifted their pups into his arms. Rolling her eyes at them she followed them as her friends waved them off.

She couldn't help but grin when she looked up at her mate, he received some very sentimental gifts from his youngest pups. And there would be no doubt that he would also love the gifts Jade and Ichiru will have for him. Dai on the other hand...

She couldn't help but giggle when she thought of what her mischievous prankster of a son had gotten his father, she knew for a fact he would throttle the boy for it and most probably cut off certain valuable body parts. Oh well, she guessed the boy would deserve it. It was his own fault for getting his father's ward pregnant in the first place...

**Hey guys, just a little father's day gift for you all**

**I wrote it within two hours so I know it's nothing great**

**Looking at my clock it's 22:27 now and I have school tomorrow so yeah, I think it's decent for what it is :P**

**Well hope you guys enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


End file.
